The present invention relates to a system and method for equipment malfunction detection and diagnosis, and particularly to a system and method that monitors equipment status, determines whether it malfunctions in real time, and provides corresponding recovery measures for the malfunction.
If semiconductor equipment experiences malfunction, it is often difficult to locate the responsible process, such that all processed wafers must be discarded or manually repaired through complicated processes, thereby increasing the manufacture time and related cost.
For current production equipment, the effect of process improvement is limited if only process end result data is collected. In addition, there is no effective mechanism to determine whether equipment has malfunctioned, or the process environment has leakage, such that process and equipment administration cannot recover operations in real time.